


Obsession

by Reidzy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Humiliation, Pseudo-History, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Slavery, Stalking, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love, Нездоровые отношения, Несчастливый финал, Прислуга, Псевдоисторический сеттинг, Психопатия, Слом личности, Сталкинг, Унижения, ангст, невзаимные чувства, психологическое насилие, рабство, элементы слэша - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reidzy/pseuds/Reidzy
Summary: — Кай, познакомься — это Франсуа. Он будет твоим дворецким и слугой. Позаботься о нем.— Он страшный! И грязный! — вскрикнул мальчик, подскакивая со своего места.Каю не терпелось посмотреть на лицо этого никчемного нищего мальчишки, купленного родителями где-то в миру, но когда тот робко поднял взгляд, не смог выдавить ни единого ядовитого слова. У Франсуа были светлые небесно-голубые глаза и тонкие черты лица.«Я сделаю его лучшим», — подумал в этот момент Кай, поддавшись алчным чувствам.





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на марафон в группу «цветник слов» https://vk.com/slo_v_a  
> Заданная тема: Художник\писатель\скульптор влюбляется в свою работу.  
> — можно выбрать любую творческую профессию.  
> — Обязательный жанр: ангст.

— Кай, познакомься — это Франсуа. Он будет твоим дворецким и слугой. Позаботься о нем.  
Высокая женщина с красиво собранными темными волосами элегантным жестом указывала на худого чумазого мальчишку. Его светлые волосы были неровно подстрижены, а одежда выглядела убого и страшно.  
— Он страшный! И грязный! — вскрикнул другой мальчик, подскакивая со своего места. Его идеально вычесанные темно-рыжие волосы были собраны в тугой хвост, одежда на нем была дорогая, сшитая из дамаска и отделанная золотыми нитями, а на ногах красовались белые гольфы и новенькие туфли. Франсуа не поднимал взгляда от пола, словно уставившись на свои грязные босые ноги.  
— Мы купили его с отцом для тебя. Ты должен сам воспитать из него достойного слугу, Кай. В будущем ты будешь управлять целым поместьем. В нашем обществе всегда есть предатели и интриганы. Никто не будет вернее тебе, чем взращенный мальчишка-слуга, — холодным тоном произнесла женщина, придерживая длинный подол узорного шелка платья тонкой бледной рукой. Кай насупился и уставился в чужие строгие темные глаза.  
— Он мне не подходит! Найдите другого, матушка!  
Женщина поджала губы и прищурила глаза. Она сделала сдержанные несколько шагов по направлению к сыну и отвесила хлесткую, болезненную и унизительную пощечину тому.  
— Ты будешь делать то, что я сказала. Не позорь род Форсбергов. Франсуа будет посещать все твои занятия и обучаться грамоте. А ты будешь ему во всем помогать. Ты меня понял, Кай?  
Мальчику пришлось кивнуть, с силой сжав зубы. Он уставился на Франсуа, как на своего врага. Тот все еще не отнимал взгляда от пола.  
— Франсуа, ты уже знаешь основные правила, — все тем же неприятным равнодушным тоном произнесла женщина, а после повысила тон, — Франсуа, подними взгляд, когда с тобой говорят хозяева!  
Каю не терпелось посмотреть на лицо этого никчемного нищего мальчишки, купленного родителями где-то в миру, но когда тот робко поднял взгляд, не смог выдавить ни единого ядовитого слова. У Франсуа были светлые небесно-голубые глаза и тонкие черты лица. Он выглядел хрупким и очень… женственным. Если бы, мелькнула скользкая мысль в душе Кая, этот мальчик родился в знатной семье, он был бы любимчиком при дворе. Даже сейчас, стоя в столь неприглядном образе, блондин выглядел довольно приятно.  
«Я сделаю его лучшим, — подумал в этот момент Кай, ощутив, как темные, алчные чувства поглощали его душу, — Лучшим для себя».  
— Да, госпожа.  
— Замечательно. Кай, ты найдешь ему место, покажешь ванную и займешься его внешним видом. Франсуа, ты все должен запоминать с первого раза и после справляться со всем сам. Я оставляю вас, — и леди Форсберг покинула просторную комнату сына. Стук ее каблуков был слышен за дверью еще некоторое время, а после он стих, и мальчики стали с интересом присматриваться друг к другу.  
Франсуа видел перед собой обычного знатного ребенка: у Кая был этот раздражающий напыщенный взгляд, который так часто чувствовал на себе Франсуа на улицах города до того, как оказался в кандалах работорговца. И выглядел юный Форсберг типично: идеальные черты лица, аккуратная и дорогая одежда, ровная осанка. И только глаза его были необычного цвета: ярко-желтые с темной серой окантовкой, которая выделяла и так довольно необычный цвет. У Франсуа не было уже ни дома, ни семьи, ему некуда было возвращаться, некуда бежать. Он думал о том, что ему, в принципе, повезло чем-то понравиться леди Форсберг, иначе его могли продать в шахты или публичный дом. В поместьях о слугах заботились: давали крышу над головой, кормили и поили. А судя по тому, что произнесла хозяйка этого места, Франсуа должен был получить даже больше привилегий. Все, что от него требовала та женщина: верности ее сыну. Сейчас, стоя напротив Кая, мальчик даже подумал, что это будет несложно. Верность за хорошую жизнь — хороший обмен, разве нет?  
— Выпрямись, — приказал молодой Форсберг и хмыкнул. — Ты еще тот заморыш, но я воспитаю тебя. Ты станешь настоящим слугой. А теперь… Я покажу тебе, где ванна. После ванны покажу твое место.  
И что-то в словах богатенького мальчика заставило Франсуа напрячься. На долю секунду, на миг слуге показалось, что Кай хотел немного другого, нежели то, о чем просила его мать.  
— Пошевеливайся!

***

Его место было на полу возле Кая. Ему нужно было вставать в пять утра, чтобы привести себя в порядок и приготовить все к пробуждению своего господина. После этого у них были занятия: грамота, арифметика, второй язык, фехтование и конная езда, а после дополнительные занятия по этикету, который Франсуа было необходимо выучить до идеала.  
Кай казался благожелательным, но в его по-кошачьи ярких глазах чувствовалась затаенная опасность. Как если бы мальчик ждал момента, чтобы начать действовать по-настоящему.  
В первый раз Франсуа стал осторожнее, когда Кай попросил у матери стек, а после легко, невесомо коснулся им спины своего слуги с улыбкой:  
— Выпрямись.  
А в следующий раз, когда слуга забыл о своей осанке, последовал болезненный удар. Из-за него у Франсуа упали учебники из рук.  
— Ты забыл об осанке, — мягким тоном произнес Кай, отчего стало очень страшно. Он говорил так мирно, но с силой сжимал стек, словно с трудом сдерживая себя от еще одного удара.  
— С-спасибо, господин, — испуганно поблагодарил Франсуа, стоя с прямой спиной и повернутой головой в сторону своего хозяина. Стек скользнул по спине и исчез.  
— Умница.  
Спину жгло еще полчаса, а после на светлой коже остался красный след.

***

— Неправильно! — вскрикнул Кай, когда Франсуа загрузил на поднос чайничек и чашки. Возражать или спрашивать что-либо было страшно. Кай наморщил нос и подошел очень близко.   
— На первый раз прощаю и покажу, как надо. Постарайся запомнить _с первого раза_.  
Аккуратно хозяин поправил сервиз, дополнив его нужными столовыми приборами и убрав те, что были здесь по ошибке. После касаниями он заставил Франсуа распрямить плечи и поправил позу слуги.  
— Ты должен держать поднос на этой руке, спину — ровно, а нести так, чтобы сервиз не издавал ни звука. Попробуй.  
Конечно же, посудина дребезжала, а Франсуа покачивало при ходьбе. Кай был недоволен.  
— Завтра ты с утра подашь мне чай. Если ты где-то ошибешься…  
Тугая кожа стека коснулась чужих пальцев, а молодой Форсберг опасно прищурился и улыбнулся:  
— Я отобью тебе пальцы.  
Пока Кай спал, Франсуа не прекращал учиться подаче утреннего чая, чувствуя, как тело сковывает от паники. Утром посуда не издала ни одного лишнего звука, а приборы были идеально разложены. Юный слуга, не спавший всю ночь, кожей ощутил, как Кай _разочаровался_ в том, как все идеально было выполнено. Господин даже не скрыл расстроенное выражение лица.  
— Все идеально, — с тяжелым выдохом резюмировал Кай и уже отложил стек, как вдруг сделал резкий замах. Поднос задребезжал, а Франсуа вскрикнул, но не уронил сервиз. Удар пришелся по плечу и прошиб то на сквозь.  
— Какой старательный. Мой слуга таким и должен быть, — похвалил Кай Франсуа. — Знаешь, я хочу сделать из тебя кое-что особенное. Того, кого больше ни у кого нет и не будет.

***

— Франсуа, ты знаешь, что такое «шедевр»? — не отводя взгляда от окна поинтересовался Кай.  
— Нет, мой господин.  
— Ламберт недавно рассказал, что это исключительное по своим достоинствам произведение искусства, образцовое создание мастера.  
Тело Франсуа пробила дрожь от этих слов. Кай еще ничего особенного не произнес, но мальчик уже знал, что скажет его хозяин. Молодой Форсберг обернулся и очень мило улыбнулся, а щеки его покраснели:  
— Я сделаю из тебя _шедевр_ , Франсуа! Мой шедевр!  
Сдержать дрожь в ногах удалось лишь чудом.

***

— Неправильно! — последовал удар.  
— Ты что, не можешь делать все правильно? Переделывай! — еще один болезненный укус стека.  
— Знаешь, кажется, ты совсем не стараешься и не боишься наказания, — задумчиво произнес Кай из-за спины, которая была скрыта светлой хлопчатой рубашкой, постукивая стеком по ладони. Неожиданно Форсберг заметил, что светлые волосы его слуги за прошедшие месяцы неплохо отросли, теперь скрывая шею. Белые пряди завивались и спадали очаровательными кудрями, от вида которых Кай испытывал чувство гордости: это его слуга, его будущий шедевр…  
— Я попрошу отца купить мне кнут.  
— Нет! — резко обернулся Франсуа, смотря с мольбой в глаза своего хозяина. Ядовитые глаза вспыхнули гневом, поэтому слуга тут же опустился на колени и прижал голову к полу:  
— Умоляю, господин!  
Голос у Франсуа дрожал. С ужасом он представлял, насколько невыносимой станет его жизнь, если в руках фанатично настроенного Кая появится _кнут_! В голове молодого Форсберга промелькнуло несколько разных мыслей, но одна показалась особенно интересной. С насмешливой улыбкой Кай ткнул ногой в лицо слугу и приказал:  
— Тогда лижи, а я подумаю.  
Франсуа колебался лишь пару секунд, а после нерешительно высунул язык и лизнул идеально начищенную кожу чужих туфель, стараясь сдерживать слезы отвращения, катившиеся по его лицу. Кай резко наклонился и дернул слугу за волосы, желая увидеть выражение лица того. Красные глаза и щеки Франсуа, растрепанные вьющиеся волосы и небесные глаза — не слуга, а ангел смотрел на своего господина. И этот взгляд снизу вверх очень нравился Форсбергу. Как и слезы на чужих нежных щеках.  
— Что ты, mon précieux*? Неужели тебе не хочется стать самым лучшим и идеальным?  
И в этом недоуменном, искреннем взгляде янтаря Франсуа видел свою погибель. Он кивнул и заплакал еще горче. А через пару дней на поясе Кая покачивался свежий тугой кнут.

***

Через два года в доме Форсбергов был самый аккуратный и расторопный слуга, повсюду следующий тенью за Франсуа.  
— Ты сделал из него хорошего слугу, — как-то заметила леди Форсберг, поддерживая сына в этом воспитательном пути.  
— В следующем году я буду обучаться в школе?  
— Да, мы подобрали тебе очень хорошую школу.  
Напряжение, которое сковывало Франсуа почти постоянно, спало. Стало даже легче дышать. Это ведь значило, что с Каем они будут видеться очень редко? Только по каникулам? И никакого кнута?  
— Франсуа отправится со мной, — сделав шаг вперед, твердо произнес Кай.  
— Милый, это школа для дворян. У них в пансионе есть свои прислуга, — покачала головой женщина.  
— Тогда мы сделаем вид, что Франсуа — дворянин, — безмятежно предложил Кай. — Разве не ты желала, чтобы он стал мне самым верным слугой? Слуга, который сможет посещать со мной светские рауты, слуга, который сможет быть моими «ушами» в обществе. Ты же верен мне, Франсуа?  
— Да, господин, — поклонился, скрывая дрожь Франсуа.  
— И ты желал бы следовать за мной везде?  
— Да, господин, — согласился тот вновь, надеясь, что голос прозвучал достаточно уверенно.  
— Милый, — неуверенно начала леди Форсберг, — ему придется поступить в эту школу. Конечно, Франсуа уже многому обучился, но ему нужно узнать намного больше, да и… Он же не дворянин.  
— Уверен, если ты разрешишь, матушка, Франсуа обязательно будет готов к следующему году, — пожав плечами, легко произнес молодой Форсберг и улыбнулся. От вида этой счастливой улыбки господина Франсуа было не по себе. Он даже умоляюще посмотрел на леди Форсберг, но та не замечала его взгляда.  
— Если Франсуа будет готов за месяц до поступления, я постараюсь что-нибудь придумать. Попрошу директора школы нам посодействовать. Бертран наш давний друг и должник, — медленно произнесла женщина, а после перевела взгляд на Франсуа. — И я поговорю с твоим отцом. Вы можете начинать подготовку, но я не буду ничего обещать. Последнее слово за ним.  
— О, не стоит беспокоиться! — рассмеялся весело Кай. — Он уже одобрил эту идею!  
Раньше Франсуа думал, что его оковы — это кандалы, в которые его когда-то заковал работорговец. Когда их только сняли, свобода опьянила разум мальчика. Но это было два года назад. Сейчас он понимал: настоящие оковы нельзя увидеть. Они сжимались на горле, не давая вдохнуть, не давая свободы. И губили они медленно, словно отрава. По венам бывшего раба и нынешнего слуги яд струился реками, отравляя тело и разум. Кай был этим ядом. Мучительным, болезненным, ужасающим.  
— Тогда, Франсуа, — холодный взгляд темных глаз леди Форсберг пригвоздил слугу к полу, — тебе придется постараться и не опозорить нашу семью. Я жду от тебя высоких результатов.

***

Когда они вдвоем переступали порог школы, а после и пансиона, все тело Франсуа было оплетено бинтами с мазями. Только лицо — все такое же красивое и правильное, словно его владелец и правда был дворянином — выглядело хорошо и пальцы рук. Каждый шаг отдавался болью, а каждая улыбка была лживой и фальшивой. Кай пристально следил за выражением лица своего слуги и одобрительно кивал:  
_«Молодец, Франсуа»._  
 _«Ты умница»._  
В школу нельзя было приносить орудия наказаний, но директор этого заведения сделал одно исключение, о котором, конечно же, никто не знал, для Кая Форсберга. Чертова кожаная змея покоилась на дне сумки хозяина.  
— В пансионе ты научишься быть равным мне. Делать вид, что мы равные. Ты спишь со мной в одной комнате и ведешь себя так, словно мы близкие друзья, — давал указания Кай в их комнате. — Но ты должен всегда помнить: неважно, как я прикажу себя вести, ты всегда мой слуга.  
И Франсуа просто смирился, сдавшись отраве.

***

— Познакомьтесь, это мой друг — Франсуа, — с вежливой улыбкой представил своего слугу Кай. Смотря на эти жесты и видя равное отношение к себе, юноша всегда вспоминал слова Кая:  
_«Но ты должен всегда помнить: неважно, как я прикажу себя вести, ты всегда мой слуга»._  
Одинаково вежливо, но равнодушно Франсуа поддерживал отношения со своими одноклассниками, тогда как Кай быстро стал популярным и интересным всем юношей. Окружающие чувствовали исходящее от Форсберга очарование и искренне старались с ним подружиться. Это было естественно и правильно: у Кая была неординарная, но привлекательная внешность, хорошие манеры и обеспеченная семья. Его длинные, потемневшие до бордового, волосы привлекали много внимания. Девушки, которых было вдвое меньше парней, восторгались длинным низким хвостом юноши, который всегда был перетянут черной шелковой лентой. Хотя, конечно, куда большую роль играло поведение Форсберга: в отличии от красивого, но одинаково-вежливого ко всем Франсуа, Кай умел располагать к себе людей, выглядя для всех участливым. И только боги ведали, что там творилось в душе Форсберга.  
Сейчас Кай пожелал познакомить слугу-друга с окружением.  
Франсуа считал, что отлично играет свою роль скромного дворянина, чьи родители были не так знатны и богаты, как у остальных учащихся, но при этом продолжал чувствовать неловкость в присутствии других детей знатных родов. Ему не хотелось участвовать в этом фарсе, но никто не оставлял выбора Франсуа.  
— Твой друг весьма скромен и молчалив.  
— Не всем нравится так много говорить, Андрэ, — подмигнул Кай и едва заметным жестом приказал слуге быть поактивнее. Франсуа попытался улыбнуться:  
— Извините, господа, если обидел вас. Я не любитель больших скоплений людей и долгих бесед. Это довольно выматывающие. Если бы не мой друг, — здесь было положено легко рассмеяться, что Франсуа и сделал, чтобы после продолжить, — я, наверное, разучился бы говорить.  
Неловкая шутка развеселила окружающих, но Франсуа лишь следил за реакцией Кая. Кажется, сейчас он был всем доволен.  
— Чем-нибудь интересуешься? — поддался вперед шатен, которого минутой ранее Форсберг назвал Андрэ.  
— Языки, — не соглал Франсуа и улыбнулся уже более искренне, — это довольно сложно, но интересно.  
— Мне тоже нравится изучать языки! Но не другие… Знаешь, старофранцузский довольно интересен.  
— Расскажешь?  
Увлекшись паутинкой совместной темы, Франсуа не заметил раздраженный прищур ядовито-желтых глаз.

***

Что происходит, если однажды границы смываются? Если на всего один жалкий миг вы забываете о том, _кем_ являетесь? Франсуа, спрятавший за своей спиной Андрэ — своего друга и возлюбленного — чувствовал, что его за это не простят. Наказание, которое придумывал Кай, смотря самым жутким и равнодушным взглядом, наверняка будет болезненным и изощренным.  
— Он не виноват! — в отчаянии крикнул слуга и подскочил к Каю, опускаясь на колени. — Простите! Я так виноват!  
— Ты это понимаешь, — даже не смотря на Франсуа, согласился юноша. Он все пытался понять: что его идеальный слуга, будущий шедевр, мог найти в этом щуплом и бездарном мальчишке. Неужели они так сдружились три года назад из-за интереса к языкам?  
Форсберг сложил руки на груди и требовательно посмотрел на своего слугу:  
— Скажи: кто ты? Вспомнишь сам или мне произнести вслух?  
Последние годы в школе и пансионе были мирными, Кай почти не использовал кнут, и Франсуа на какой-то глупый миг подумал, что они теперь стали друзьями. Но за всеми улыбками и снисхождением скрывалось истинное положение дел.  
— Ваш слуга, — невыразительно произнес юноша, чувствуя, как сердце, глупо окрыленное наивной надеждой, скорчилось от боли в его груди.  
— И ты принадлежишь мне.  
— И я принадлежу вам, — повторил Франсуа, не смея поднять взгляда.  
— Андрэ Рунне, я не виню тебя, — самым страшным своим тоном начал Кай, изображая искреннее радушие и понимание. Рука его схватила Франсуа за волосы и резко дернула, вынуждая того поднять взгляд и утонуть в слепой ярости янтарных глаз. — Мой слуга так глуп и недалек, что смел поверить… ха! Даже мне смешно от этого: смел поверить в то, что достоин друга вроде тебя!  
Андрэ стоял бледный у окна, не понимая ничего в происходящем. Его лицо Франсуа не мог видеть, но представлял, как сходит краска с округлого лица, как в ужасе распахиваются прекрасные зеленые глаза, и как смятение разгорается в душе Рунне. Потерявшийся в своей игре слуга все еще чувствовал вкус чужих губ и мог лишь молить богов, чтобы Андрэ молчал и отделался малой кровью.  
Ха! Слишком много желаний было у простого слуги.  
— Что ты делаешь? — неуверенно спросил Рунне, от тона которого Франсуа пробило на слезы. Прямо сейчас его первая любовь шла на погибель. — Мы не друзья! И… Он не слуга! Что происходит? Фран, скажи ему! Почему ты вообще так унижаешься перед Каем?!  
— Фран? — хватка на чужих волосах стала жестче. — Фран…  
От Форсберга исходила такая угроза, что юноша, сидящий в его ногах, крепко обнял их руками и прижался щекой к бедру, безудержно плача.  
— Нет-нет-нет! Кай! Умоляю вас! Избейте меня до смерти! Выкрутите мне руки и ноги! Не трогайте его! Он не знал! Я обманул его… Обманул себя и Андрэ. Молю вас, господин. Я буду вам верен до скончания жизни! Я… Я не отойду от вас ни на шаг, не помыслю о дружбе ни с кем, не открою рот без разрешения, только не трогайте Андрэ.  
— Ты смел возжелать дружбы с кем-то, кроме меня, — сочувствующе произнес Форсберг. — Забыл о своей верности… Ох, мой бедный маленький слуга. Это моя вина, не твоя, — покачал головой Кай, отпустив чужие волосы. Рукой он гладил содрогающегося в рыданиях Франсуа по макушке. — Я должен был лучше следить за тобой и воспитывать. Лишь господина вина в том, что слуга его не уразумел чего-то такого простого. Я думал, что эти два года пошли тебе на пользу, но прости, mon précieux, я ошибался. Мы все исправим, хорошо?  
Холодная рука гладила Франсуа по щеке.  
— Не надо, — одними губами прошептал тот в отчаянии.  
— Какая преданность тебе, — перевел тему Кай, уставившись на Андрэ. — И чем только заслужил? Мой слуга так убивается из-за какого-то мальчишки… О, погодите-ка. Меня посетила совсем невозможная, смешная мысль! Конечно же, я не прав, но только подумайте: я посчитал, что, возможно, вы влюбились друг в друга? — юноша рассмеялся. — Согласитесь: сущая глупость!  
— А если нет?! — не смолчал Андрэ и сделал пару шагов к Каю и Франсуа.  
— Это все бредни! — воскликнул слуга. — Я верен только господину, я бы никогда не полюбил никого!  
— Да? Как чудно, — Кай с силой разомкнул чужие руки и подошел к двери, закрыв комнату. — Потому что тогда тебе будет не так больно видеть.  
— Видеть что? — шепотом спросил Франсуа.  
Ответом ему стала безумная улыбка господина.

***

Стоя напротив зеркала, Франсуа рассматривал свое нагое тело. Его сделали идеальным, а природа дополнила: высокий, подтянутый, с идеальной осанкой и выправкой, мягко струящиеся кудряшки светлых волос и спокойный взгляд светлых глаз. Он присматривался к себе каждый день. Касался зеркала, потом тела, сравнивал и не узнавал себя. Этот обольстительный, привлекательный и статный молодой человек был кем угодно, но не Франсуа, которого когда-то продали в рабство.  
— Mon chef-d'œuvre*, нам стоит поторопиться, — голос из-за двери поторопил слугу, а после в комнату заглянул Кай. Он уставился на Франсуа. — Ты еще не готов.  
Кай все еще носил кнут на бедре, но почему-то больше эта вещь не внушала страха. Лживая улыбка, полная обманчивого обожания, скользнула на губы слуги. Франсуа повернулся к своему господину, выглядя самым влюбленным человеком на свете:  
— Мой господин, я сейчас же приведу себя в порядок.  
Они вернулись месяц назад, выпустившись из школы. Андрэ вскоре перевелся куда-то. О нем никто ничего не слышал. И с того момента, как Рунне покинул стены школы, Франсуа стал «любимым человеком» Кая. Это не обсуждалось в лицо, никто не рисковал признать существование этих «отношений» официально, а Форсберг словно ни о чем и не думал, продолжая вылепливать для себя слугу.  
Кай занимался гардеробом Франсуа.  
Кай говорил, что было во вкусе Франсуа, а что — нет.  
У них было еще несколько часов в запасе — оба знали это, поэтому не торопились. Сегодня был первый «выход в свет» у Франсуа, как у друга Кая. Леди Форсберг хотела убедиться, что затея со школой и пансионном имела какой-то толк. Сегодня слуга должен был стать ушами и глазами юного Форсберга.  
— Одевайся побыстрее, — уже настойчивее сказал Кай. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты после одел меня в мою парадную одежду.  
Франсуа начал одеваться сразу, как закрылась дверь за господином.

***

Помешательство Форсберга видоизменялось год за годом. Франсуа с ужасом наблюдал, как из жадного избалованного садиста вырастал жестокий тиран с навязчивой идеей. В школе слуга научился смирению: не было у Франсуа ни желаний, ни личности, только господин и его навязчивая идея.  
Когда они оставались наедине, Кай касался кончиками пальцев светлых щек своего слуги и широко улыбался:  
— Ты мой шедевр. Почти… Почти идеальный. Еще чуть-чуть осталось.  
У Франсуа ныло в груди от отчаяние и беспомощности. Он не мог опровергнуть слова господина, не мог им воспротивиться. Только кивал, соглашаясь, и повторял:  
— Да, мой господин.  
Иногда у Форсберга смешивались фантазии, навеянные его извращенным сознанием, и реальность, существенно от них отличавшаяся.  
— Ты ангел, Франсуа, ангел! — выкрикивал Кай, наслаждаясь видом безмятежного слуги, а после тут же опровергал. — Нет! Ты демон, Франсуа! Ты демон!  
Когда чувство реальности возвращалось к Каю, он мягко улыбался, смотря с мертвой нежностью и фальшивой заботой, и повторял:  
— Мой шедевр… Шедевр. Почти законченный.  
От Франсуа требовалось молчать в такие моменты и превращаться в немую статую. Он не знал, что было в понимании его господина «законченный», но постепенно терял к этому всякий интерес.  
Оказалось, что законченным Франсуа стал, когда перестал быть человеком. Для этого требовалось всего лишь отринуть свою личность и стать изредка говорящей скульптурой.  
— Я хочу вам кое-что показать! — воодушевленно говорил Кай за дверью. Франсуа смотрел на ту с ожиданием. Она должна была вот-вот открыться, судя по оживленным голосам за ней.  
— Это… Моя работа. Мой шедевр. Я давно хотел вам показать его, но он не был готов, теперь…  
Дверь открылась.  
Первым зашел Кай. Его темно-бордовые волосы рассыпались по плечам, будучи не собранными в хвост. Оказывается, они были даже ниже лопаток. А следом зашло еще несколько людей. Это были смутно-знакомые лица, но память Франсуа давно перестала быть важной. Форсберг говорил, что у слуг должна быть лишь внешняя личина, а личная память — дело ненужное. У Франсуа не было возможности оспорить этот вывод. А сейчас не было и желания.  
— Это… Франсуа? — спросил неуверенно один из смутно-знакомых незнакомцев.  
— Да. Приятно, что ты его помнишь.  
Кажется, этого человека, смотрящего на слугу Форсберга с испугом и ужасом, звали многие-многие воспоминания назад Андрэ. Сейчас он носил повязку на одном глазу, но в остальном выглядел неплохо. И никаких переломанных пальцев.  
— Но он…  
— Правда он прекрасен сейчас? Я воспитывал его с самого детства и учил всему. Но чем больше даешь воли слугам, тем более смелыми они становятся, да, Андрэ? Мой шедевр не должен был стать смелым и чужим. Поэтому пришлось немного его подправить.  
Перед Андрэ стоял самый прекрасный молодой мужчина, которого он когда-либо видел. Франсуа казался неземным пришельцем, ангелом. На нем была дорогая одежда, волосы были распущены, а общая отрешенность придавала таинственности. Но было кое-что ужасающее в этом новом Франсуа: его глаза были мертвы и равнодушны, словно там, за некогда ясными небесного цвета глазами, не было больше ничего. Мутные глаза, схожие с теми, что были у давно умерших рыб, смотрели на Андрэ.  
Безвольный. Бесправный. Идеальный.  
Кай встал рядом со своим слугой и развернулся к гостям. Остальные наблюдали с интересом, не замечая особого ужаса в происходящем: им было все равно.  
— Франсуа, познакомься. Это мои друзья: Леон, Рено, Жан и Андрэ.  
Идеальный шедевр Кая молча кивнул, перевел взгляд на своего господина и замер, словно становясь бездвижным.

**Author's Note:**

> Mon précieux* — мой драгоценный (франц.)  
> Mon chef-d'œuvre* — мой шедевр (франц.)


End file.
